US 2013/0021828 A1 discloses an on-time extension for non-dissipative bleeding in a power supply.
US 2011/0199017 A1 discloses a circuit for driving luminous means. The circuit interfaces a dimmer and a converter and comprises a rectifier and a capacitor. During a first interval a first current signal is provided to the converter and during a second interval, controlled by a second circuit, a second current signal is provided to the converter.